Its a long road
by Ash28999
Summary: Teddy cheats on Rayna and she asks for a divorce. This is all BEFORE the tour. An unfortunate outfit and a broken elevator bring our two characters together. But will it be clear sailing or will our couple survive. I suck at summaries :P. Will include fluff XD. T for language and future smut... I still have no clear idea of what that word means :-/


Hye y'all so here is my first Nahville story. i might have another one up on my page soon but for now, here is my only one. So here it is and i hope You like it 3

_  
''BUCKY!'' Rayna yelled from her dressing room. Bucky entered the dressing room, phone to ear. As soon as he saw her, he froze. It wasn't the 4 inch heels she was wearing. It wasn't the very revealing dress she was wearing. No, it wasn't that. It was the death glare she was giving him. He quickly hung up and pocketed the phone.

''Yes?'' He swallowed, a little ripple of fear budding inside of him.

''Seriously? _Seriously. _You dont notice!'' She growled, turning to the mirror to fix her hair.

''Did we mess up the set list?" he said, sorting through the papers in his hand. He could feel her glare.

"Bucky. You _know _that they didnt.''She said bitterly.

''Rayna, I know you're going through a lot with the divorce and everything but you're going to have to explain more.'' He muttered, checking the time on his phone.

"Bucky. You know what age I am. What I am _not_ is twenty- goddamn- two!'' She yelled, gesturing to her outfit.

''I dont know Rayna, maybe they mixed them up?'' he said, trying to offer a solution to why her outfit was so short.

"Buck, we both know that this was meant for me!" She yelled. She turned to the mirror and sighed, placing her hands on the marble surface infron of the mirror. Just then, Deacon walked in.

"Hey Ray, Juliette wants to kn-" Sensing the tension in the air, he stopped mid step. "Hey Buck!" He greets him cheerily.

"Deacon." Rayna sighed, looking at him in the mirror.

"Yes?" He said slowly, almost warily.

"Deacon-" She repeats, turning to him. His eyes take in her outfit and humour shows in his eyes. "Do you think the costume department mixed my outfit up with Juliettes?"

Deacon tries not to laugh as she places her hands on her hips, unknowingly giving him a better view of her cleavage.

''Well, you're taller than her and if that dress was hers, it would reach her knees an we all know she would think that it would be too long so..'' He said, drifting off at the end.

She looks to Bucky. "See Buck? He sees it!" He certainly did see _it. _The dress was _very_ revealing. The deep V neck on it combined with the shortness of it was almost unbearable.

"So Deacon, what do you think of the dress?'' She sighed, rubbing her temples, turning back to the mirror. He risked a quick glance at her ass. Still good. His eyes flicked back up to the mirror, checking to see if he was caught. It didn't look like she noticed.

"Well, I'll need a proper look!" He joked, pretending to be deep in thought. She grinned and raised her arms out. She turned 360 degrees and grinned.

"Well, I like it."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course _you _like it" She smirked.

He put his hands on his hips and faked hurt. "Is the great Rayna Jaymes mocking me?" He said, raising his hand to his heart. "It hurts!" He wiped a non- excisting tear from his eye.

Bucky coughed. "Anyway, what did Juliette want?"

Deacon looked back to him. "Ah yes. She wants to know if Rayna wanted the left side or the right side of the audience during Wrong Song." Rayna lifted her eyebrow. Deacon raised his arms in defence. "Hey, dont look at me. Its her that wants to know"

Rayna sighed and crossed her arms. "What does that even mean? Forget it. Tell her that we'll do it the way we did it in rehearsals" She ran a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "That girl'll be the death of me" She muttered, pulling the dress down as far as it would go, sighing as it wasn't that far.

"I'll go report back to Juliette" Deacon chuckled, heading out the door.

A man in a headset appeared as he left. ''Rayna Jaymes? You're on in ten, okay?" Rayna nodded, closing her eyes.

"You ready?" Bucky asked, grabbing her hand reassuringly.

"Don't have a bloody choice, do I?" She grumbled, heading for the door. As she reached the side of the stage, the stage hand was handing her a white microphone. She thanked him and breathed out.

"Welcome to the stage, RAYNA JAYMES!" The crowd errupted in screams of joy and appluase.

"Thank you, Thank you! It is a pleasure to be here. I hope y'all have had a good night so far! I sure hope i dont spoil it!" She teased, grinning at them. The opening notes of Already Gone started playing and

she smiled. The audience cheered as she started the first chorus. The rest of the night went wihout as hitch.

"Thank y'all! Its been a pleasure singing for you tonight!" She cheered, steering offstage as Juliette followed.

"That was great y'all!" She cheered to the crew. They all cheered back. Juliette aproached her, a smile playing on her face.

"Rayna! Great show tonight! Love the attire" She smirked.

"Well, I live to please" Rayna responded, winking at Juliette.

"Well, I gotta go talk to more important people so bye!" She smirked, walking past the blonde. She saw Deacon talking to Glenn, pointing to the dancers. The look on his face was serious. She giggled. He was probably complaining about the dancer that accidentally smacked his guitar. Him and his guitar were probably closer than him and Rayna were. She slowly walked over to them, pulling her dress down a bit as she went. Glenn stormed off just before she reached them. 

"You just can't catch a break, can you?" She chuckled.

He looked to her. ''That backup dancer _hit my guitar_"

''Yeah, I saw it. I gasped. I felt your pain man. Is she okay?" She sighed.

"Yeah, just a smudge. That dancers lucky I didnt..." He trailed off.

She chuckled. It was like music to his ears. "Why does se even need dancers?" Rayna murmurs.

Deacon shrugged. "Its probably a 'fad' or something" He suggested.

''A what?''

''Fad. Juliette says it every five minutes. It's like living with a teenage girl." He rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, well, I just cam to say hey. Gotta go change out of this stripper outfit." She guestuered to the outfit.

''Ah yes. I wonder what you're name would be...'' His train of thought was heading towards a place she didnt have time for.

''Yes, okay then. Seeya later!" She turned, walking towards her dressing rrom, feeling eyes on her. Yup, she still got it.

When she reached her dressing room, she collapsed onto the couch. Her feet were _killing _her. She sighed went over to her bathroom to change into her other clothes. Instead, she found a note from Juliette

_Rayna,_

_I feel that you looked really nice in that dress of yours so... I took your spare clothes. I took your spare room key too. You'll find both in your penthouse. Oh and Rayna, you might not wanna mess with me. Have fun walking up to your room. Better hope theres no one watching._

_-Juliette_

Rayna through the note into the bin and cursed. The bitch knew Rayna hated the dress and the shoes and now she had to walk to the elevator, stand in an elevator with some stranger and then walk to her room and find her stuff. Rayna gathered her courage and peeked her head out the door. since the concert was over, most the staff had gone packing the equiptment so the hallway was empty. She basically ran down the hall, carefull not to fall in the 4 inch heels.

As she reaches the lobby, her heart dropped. It's full of people. She drags a handhrough her hair and takes a breath. She walks quickly towards the elevator and presses the PH button. The doors start to close and she has hope that she'llbe the only one in the elevator until a hand stops the doors from closing. the doors open up again and she looks down. She hears the person lean across her and press a button. Her heart skips a beat when a hand grabs her waist and pulls her to the stranger.

''Hey!" She whined, pushing against the person's chest.

''What? No hug for me?'' Deacon laughed, letting her waist go.

''Deacon Claybourne, what are you still doing here?" She questioned, hands on her hips.

''I was chatting with some of the groupies. What are you still wearing that for?" He said, trying to contain his laughter.

''Your little 'princess' stole my clothes and put 'em in my room. She took my spare key too. I'll deal Miss Sparkly Pants tomorrow'' She ranted. Deacon looked at her, eyebrow raised.

''Well, you look...Nice Ray'' He smirked.

She raised both her eyebrows. ''Nice? Come on now Deacon."

He grinned. ''Well I didnt think saying 'You look smoking hot' was suitable''

She rolled her eyes. ''Now we're talking.

The elevator shook for a minute, the light dimmed and it stopped moving.

''No. What just happened? Do _NOT _tell me the elevator is broken. No no no no no!" She whined.

''Calm Ray, I'll call the front office.'' He grabbed his phone and knelled in fron of the 'incase of emergency' sign.

Rayna smirked at how close he had to be to read it. ''Shut up'' He growled.

''Hello? Yes, this is Deacon Claybourne. I am in your elevator with my friend and the elevator has stopped working. Two, woman and man, no, fifteen. Oh you can ask her that yourself 'cause i aint gettin' killed tonight. Okay. We're fine. Okay then, Bye''

''What did they say?'' Rayna muttered, pacing the small space.

''Well, he asked how many were in the elevator, our genders, if we were messing with the elevator, what level we were on and then he asked your weight-" Her eyebrows raised at that. '' Exactly what i said. Then he said he would do his best to help us. He asked us if we were okay and said that we should be out soon.''

''Aargh'' She shouted, hitting the elevator.

''Ray, calm down-''

''Did you just ask me to calm down? Oh no Deacon, _I will not calm down. _I am in an elevator, with my friend-"

''Best" He added

She sighed. ''With my best friend in a_ tiny _dress and big ass heels! So no, I will NOT calm down!"

He laughs.''Plus, you're terrified of being stuck in an elevator.''

''Am not!"

''Are too!"

''Shut up'' She said hitting him in the arm. She slides down onto the floor and starts fiddling with her heels, taking 'em off.

''Remember the last time we were stuck in an elevator?'' He chuckled.

''If memory serves me, that was your fault" She said matter-of-factly.

''It was not and you know it!"

''If you say so...'' She adds innocently.

He sighed. ''How long were we trappin in that elevator?''

She giggled. ''About an hour. But we did find something worth while to do.''

That was back when they were together. It had been one of their first paid shows and Deacon was practically dragging Rayna to the roof to check out the view. They hopped into the elevator and the doors closed. He had her wrapped up in his arms and pressed the button for the roof. They only made it up 2 floors before the elevator shut down. Rayna was practically shaking when she found out. The only thing he could do to comfort her was kiss her and hold her close. They cuddled and kissed for that next hour. Lets just say they never made it to the roof.

Rayna looked at Deacon and could tell he was thinking the same thing. She blushed and looked away.

''I do believe that elevator was smaller'' He said, trying to lighten the atmoshphere. He looked at Rayna, noticing that her dress had inched higher, just below her waist. Her hands were clasped infront of her, pushing her breasts together and the temperature was spiriling high so the sweat was making her look slick.

''My god, its a furnace!" She yelled, tying her hair up. With the new exposed neck, Deacon had to contain himself from kissing it.

''That, it is'' He confirmed fanning his t-shirt. He shrugged off his leather jacket, still roasting hot. She glanced to her side to sneak a peak at him. He was possibly hotter now than he was back then. He was more defined now. Back when they were starting out, his body was still changing, getting muscle, losing muscle. Nowadays, the muscle stayed. She quicly looked away as he turned to her.

''I have an idea''

''Elaborate!'' She said, turning to him.

''Well, I have my guitar and, unlike others, our minds are always on, thinking about song ideas so... How about we write a song?''

She bit her lip. Song writing between them had always ended one way. ''How bad could it be?''

Rayna took her notebook out of her purse, along with a pencil. She always kept one on her nowadays .Deacon reached over to his guitar case and pulled out his guitar.

''Thing of beauty'' She muttered.

''So Rayna Jaymes. What bobbing around in that head of yours?''

''Why, Deacon Claybourne. You should know! You been around me for more than twenty years!" She exclaims.

''Well, from experience, you've got dangerous thoughts running through that head of yours!"

She gigged ''Like wise!" She held up her hand and high fived him.

''Anyways, the song. So I was thinking it be like most of our other songs. Love ones I mean.'' She stuttered, getting the recorder part of her phone.

''Aah, right. So I was thinking we could start the song off like, smooth right-'' He started doing a soft pluck and then proceeded in doing the differentbreaks and highs. ''and then we start the chorus off like so and then end like the start, huh?'' Rayna nodded.

''I was thinking the song could start out like this kind of, play the start for me please.'' So they spent the next ten minutes argueing and negotiating and singing.

''Ray, is it true?'' Deacon whispered, practicing the chords.

''Hmm?'' She looked up at him. Her dress was really tight and warm right now and she was sweating. It was becoming a problem. Deacon was having the same problem. He was contemplating taking his shirt off but he knew it would be awkward since it was Rayna he was with.

''Are you and Teddy, you know, calling it quits?'' He muttered.

Rayna looked at her clasped hands. ''Uh, yeah. We're getting divorced.'' She disclosed.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I didnt want to complicate things Deacon''

''Ray, everything about us is complicating''

''I know, but i just want things to be different this time.''Rayna whispered.

''Fine. You got the chorus done yet?'' He sighed. Rayna fished a page out of her notebook and fanned herself. She moaned.

''Yeah, its here. Oh my god, I am going to explode in this heat.'' She moaned, the heat getting to her.

''Okay, well this elevator is roasting so my t-shirt is coming off!'' He declared. She just stared in awe as he peeled his 1997 rock concert t-shirt off. He caught her staring and smirked.

''See something you like Ray?''

''Uh, lets, uhm, continue writing then'' She stuttered. Dammit. She couldn't believe she got caught. As she sang the chorus, her eyes scanned over his chest. He still had it. she looked down to the page in her hand and sang the of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes wander to her legs. She smirked

''See something you like Deacon?'' She saw him silently curse and smiled.

''Couple of fools, ain't we?'' She giggled. He nodded in agreement. Their eyes met and he smiled. She smiled back. The lust was apparent in their eyes.

They practically jumped eachother as their mouths hungrily devoured eachother. She moaned into the kiss. His hand roamed her back and rested on her ass. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. One of her hands rested on the back of his neck.

''Deacon. No, we need to talk abo-'' she breathed. He rested his forehead against hers.

''Rayna, I'm done talking'' he growled, kissing her fiercly. She ran her hand over his chest and sighed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. They were on their knees, in the middle of an extremely hot elevator, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. They felt a jolt as the elevator started up. Deacon pulled away and Rayna groaned.

''Okay, you have to put your shirt on and I have to fix the dress, my hair and my make up.''

They got off their knees and Deacon picked his shirt up. He slipped it on and watched as Rayna bent over and picked her phone and purse up.

''Damn'' He muttered, staring at the dress. 'Gotta love it' He thought to himself.

''Uh Ray, you got about a minute before it reaches our floor.'' A mix of panic and anger flash across her face as she hurriedly applied her mascara. She pulls her hair down from the ponytail and fixes it. She pulled her dress as far down as it would go and fixed her heels.

''Uhh, Deacon? Your shirts backwards''

He cursed and took off his jacket and put his guitar case down. he took the shirt off and put it on the right way, slipping his jacket on again and picking up his guitar.

''Hold on'' she murmured, grooming his hair back to normal. the ding of the elevator brought her back as she got lost in the softness it. she stood back to her side of the elevator. The doors slipped open and she stood out of it. Deacon's room was opposite hers. Something about Juliette thinking everyone deserved hesame treatment. As Rayna walked, she felt Deacon's glare on her. When she reached her door, and he reached his, they silently said goodbye and he went into his room, she went into hers.

As Rayna paced her living room, she thought about the consequences of the elevator. She would be etremely happy but her secret would come out eventually. She weighed in the options and only one stuck.

Meanwhile, Deacon was lying on his bed, messing with his Gibson. He was thinking about the elevator. He'd be happy but love was never kind to him. He couldnt take it any longer and exited hid bedroom he opened the door and looked around nobody. He closed it again.'Deacon, you're insame' he thought. He walked back to the door and opened it again. She was standing at her open door staring at him. He stared at her. Her gaze flickered to his lips momentarily. His gaze flickered to the dress. she_ still _hadn't changed yet. His gaze flickered back to her eyes and her gaze flickered back to his. She shut her door and ran to him, jumping into his arms, kissing him fiercly. He held on to her back and brought her into his room. the door slammed behind them.

Voila! I hope you all like it! It just came to me and i decided to write it. Then i forgot if i saved it or not and i was like ''Oh my gid! What if I forgot!?'' Because if i had, then it wouldn't be the same, would it? So anyways, I hope y'all like it! I might have another Nashville story up and if any one forgets, Vote for Nashville and Hayden on the teen choice awards! Thanks for reading!

-Aish


End file.
